Frilly Failure
by FieryFafar
Summary: Lillil the Lilligant sewn a skirt for White! However, it backfired miserably.


"I am _not_ wearing that stupid thing! Hell no! Ain't gonna happen! Even if Unova freezes over, I am not going to save the world if it resolves me wearing _that!_"

Lillil grunted in frustrated irritation. Her leafy hands held the beautiful perfectly sewn skirt, swaying the attire in front of her trainer. Its length was quite short above the knees; bright pink with laces of blue. The Lilligant had taken quite a surprising hobby these past few days – one that especially surprised Isaac the most – and she was joyful when the Flowering Pokémon had finished her first creation. Excited to the bone, she immediately sought White and gave it as a gift.

Sadly, White had forgotten she's a woman, sometimes.

'At least try it out! I made this especially for you! Besides, you need to wear something decent other than that butt ugly shorts and baggy jeans! Seriously!' Lillil stuck out her tongue in disgust, degrading White's poor taste in fashion sense. The Pokémon may be a stubborn hothead like her trainer, but at least she knew how to be a lady – and a fashionable one for that matter.

White had no idea what Lillil was saying, but she had a good idea her Pokémon was being persistent on her offer. Head shaking quickly as possible, the brunette exclaimed, "You know I hate skirts! They're all bare and open and I can't even walk right without thinking my butt is holding some kind of See-The-Butt-Exhibition 101!" She flailed her arms up in the air, aqua eyes as round as they could be. "It's not that I don't appreciate your gift, Lils. I do. But I just feel awkward at the thought of me wearing a- Oh no don't you give me that look!"

White instantly changed her choice of words and tone once Lillil flashed the saddest expression she could muster. Her bright orange eyes were round as tiny sunny diamonds. Her little mouth curved to a heavy frown. The skirt was placed under her pouted lips, mumbling and sniffling Krokorok tears.

White flinched at the obvious act. She knew Lillil was faking it. Unfortunately, she always gave in in the end. "No!" She denied, foot stomping once. "Don't give me that look! It won't work this time! It never will!" But the more White refused, the more Lillil deepened her adorable, pitiful expression. It gotten worse as squeaks of plea chimed from the Flowering Pokémon's mouth. Teeth gritting and grinding in her mouth, White crossed her arms and looked away.

_Don't fall for it, don't fall for it, don't fall for-_ "Alright dammit!"

'Yay!' Lillil cheered in anticipated success. She gave a little hop, the beautiful flower bouncing on her head. Happily she gave White the skirt, in which her trainer snatched it half-heartedly.

White looked at the small attire, face showing one of utter hesitance. "Are you sure…?" She looked at Lillil, eyebrow raised and mouth twitching a frown. The Lilligant flapped her hands toward her, urging and convincing the girl about trying out her masterpiece. 'Try it. You're gonna love it!'

Once again, White had no idea what she just said, but it was enough to form a wider frown on her face. Finally, she blew a heavy sigh in defeat. "Fine." Mouth sourly grumbling, White took off her khaki pants and threw them on the bed. Once bare, Lillil soon realized and cringed at the sight of her wearing briefs – and it didn't help that it was man briefs.

Flinching and mouth coughing a fake gag, Lillil looked at her trainer. 'Seriously?'

"They're comfy okay," White explained before her Pokémon could give any spiteful remarks. Head giving slow shakes, the brunette took one breath, bent down, put one foot in and the other next, and slid the skirt up.

…Only to abruptly stop at her thighs.

"…What?" Shock glinted in the two females' eyes. White shook and swayed, trying to fit inside the feminine skirt. To her dismay, it remained stuck on her thighs, not being able to reach her waist. "Are you serious?" Unpleasant surprise turning into irritation, she hopped and tried to wiggle it up. A few hops later, sadly, the result remained unchanged.

Grunting in pure annoyance, White cast a sharp glare at Lillil. "It's too small."

'Oops…' Lillil muttered a silent apology, one hand tapping her mouth with thoughtful eyes staring at the skirt. Lips pursing in her mouth, she returned her trainer's gaze and wistfully thought out loud. 'What have you been eating lately? I swear the last time I measured you, it was perfectly accurate.'

"Get this thing off me!" White began protesting in vain as she tried to tug the skirt down. Unfortunately, it was stuck to her skin, neither moving up nor sliding down. "Dammit Lillil help me!"

'I'm never wrong. I know you've been eating a lot. Dammit White. Why did you eat all that cake two days ago?' Completely ignoring the human's angry cry for help, Lillil sighed in disappointment and shook her head.

"Lillil seriously!" White jumped higher this time, hands still gripping on the tight skirt. "I can't get it off- Whoah, whoah…!" Left foot accidentally stepping on her right, she tripped and fell backward. "Ahhh!" Her back landed on the soft carpet of her bedroom, thank Arceus. Her legs were bent, elbows propping for support. A painful groan escaped White's mouth, one hand rubbing her throbbing temple.

"…White…?"

She swore her heart stopped to hear that familiar voice.

And she wished so hard the bearer of that familiar voice was absent at the moment.

Both heads snapping toward the door, White felt as if her soul had left her body. Standing under the door frame was none other than N, emerald eyes wide as plates and jaw dropping like curtains. She saw his face, a deep dark shade of crimson she had ever seen. She heard his voice, a continuous sound of a squeaked gasp.

It was then White realized another thing that would scar her for life: As a result of her fall, the skirt was lifted, thus baring her bare legs and the embarrassingly nude man briefs.

Oh. My. Fucking. Arceus.

"WHITE I AM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO-"

"N GET O_UT OF MY ROOM!_"

_**END.**_


End file.
